Always with you
by Ilana123
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are happily married and excepting to a baby but what happen when the job of Gabriella getting her into Troubable? Read the story to found out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my name is ilana this is my first troyella story I hope you will like this story.

Enjoy the story and please review.

**Always be with you:**

**Chapter 1: Our Life**

After graduate law school at Stanford Gabriella married to Troy her boyfriend in the last 6 years. They were married now for almost 3 years. troy graduated blekbery university as a ER doctor and he was working as a doctor in a local hospital in California and Gabriella was working as a lawyer in a court, she was a lawyer who specialized in crime cases although that her job was dangerous she love the work and enjoy from it very much,unlike Troy who always was worried about her safe and well being,especally when they found a month earlier that they expecting a baby they both were very happy about the news and also very excited to be parents.

One early Saturday morning Gabriella woke to the feeling of sensual kisses along her bare arms she stirred and open her eyes, she turned around to meet the blue eyes of her hasbend looking down at her "good morning sunshine" Troy greeted her with a broadly smile on his face "good morning babe"Gabriella replay groggily "what time now?" She asked him. "The time now is 6:30 I need go to work but you can go back sleep", Gabriella noded and buried her head in Troy chest, Troy chuckled "sorry baby but I really need to get ready for work"Gabriella groand in protest as Troy ease her away from him and lay her head on his pillow Gabriella shifted a littel bit until she find a comfortable position and she back to sleep. when Troy immigred from the shower he didn't see Gabriella on the bad he immediately went to look after her and when he heard sounds from the other bathroom he follow after the sound. when he arrived to the bathroom he found Gabriella vomit into the toilet her forehead blinker whit sweats and tears following down her cheeks, Troy immediately knelt beside her and hold her hair back while he rubbed her back while she continue to emptied the contents of her stomach Troy wishper comfort in her eares, "it's o.k baby soon it's over." When Gabriella finish Troy flash the water he scooped Gabriella and carry her to the badroom he lay her down on the bad". now baby listen to me I'm going to get you some water and after that I want you to rest o.k?"Gabriella Could only noded her head she feels like her thoart is burning and it's also hurt so bad. Troy went to bring her the water and after she take some sips from the water she fell exhausted on the pillow. "I hate to feel so weak and taired when I have some work to do". " it will get better in couple months and you need to listen to your body and rest when you feel taired. Do you need something eles before I go to work." "No Troy I'm ok now tank you I think I sleep for a little while and than maby i can finish the cases that I planed to work on theme." "Allright honey but don't forget to rest as much as you can and don't over do it, do you understand it mrs Bolton?" Troy say mock siriounes,"yes mr Bolton" Gabriella replay with a smile, "good girl now go to sleep", he bent and kiss her softsaly on her lips..mmm Gabriella hummed when they separated. "I love you sweetheart" Troy wishper "I love you to Troy" Gabriella replay and by the time Troy gather his medical bag and went to work Gabriella already fallen into exhausted sleep.

This is was the first chapter, if you like it please let me know and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I hope you liked the story I know the first chapter was flats but it will get better.

Enjoy from this chapter and review you may give me some ideas for the be xt chapter.

**Always with you:**

**Chapter 2: Geting Into Troubale:**

Three months past and now Gabriella was four month pregnant,her belly just started to grow a little bit. One Monday morning Gabriella woke up early to get ready for work Troy was still sleep and when he woke up he notice that his wife was not besides him in bad he quickly put pair of sweater and after he brush his theeth he wolke into the kitchen there he found Gabriella standing in front the stove and cooking pancakes to breakfast Troy smiled befor wolking behinde her and sliping his arms around her waist and put them on her belly."good moring my love" he murmured into her neack "why you up so early this morning I missed you in bad". Gabriella giggle softsaly " I need to be early in work today I have a new case that I need to work on him", "mmmm troy hummed still kissing her neack what make Gabriella to shiver a little bit,"ok mr Bolton stop whit thos kiss because i may be late to work and you also need to get ready to your work".Allright mrs Bolton" Troy said mock sirounes "I'll go only if you give me a good morning kiss",Gabriella smile at him and befor puting her hands around his neack and pulled him into pational kiss. After they separated Troy bent and placed a soft kiss on her belly "be good to mommy,I love you and your mommy take good care on her". Gabriella marveled about the concation between Troy and their unborn baby.

Later that day Gabriella was in her office reading trought the new case she get today, the case was about a man who treat bad and beat his girlfriend for yeares until he kill her yesterday. Gabriella was in the job was to get him into the jail and she decided that she do whatever she need to do just to put this criminal to jail and that he get the max years in prison. This afternoon the court hearing was supposed to begin after she finished to read the case her cell phone rang and she see on the screen that it was Troy,she answer the phone "hey Troy how you doing?" she asked him "I'm good and how are you and the baby did everything allright?". "yes we fine i'm a little tired but I'll take some nap when I get home this night" Troy sigh "baby I told you not to work so hard especially in you condition when you finish to work today?" Troy asked concered. "I'm fine Troy you worry to much today I have a hearing court so I'll be home a little late than usual maby around 7 pm. Troy fight is urge to tell her that maby she need to cpnsider to subtract her work hours,"ok honey have a good day and take it easy i'll see you in home i love you babe" "tank you babe have a good day too love you to bay"and they hung up the phone.

In the hospital Troy doesn't was convince that Gabriella was really ok he was too much worry about her and the baby safe he felt that the work make her was distcart from his thougts by the voice of his colleague Ben. "Hey buddy how are you?" "I'm fine tank you." ok than we need to go to the ER ther new patient that we need to chek". "ok I'm coming let's go". And they went down the hall to the ER.

Gabriella set behind a desck in front the judge,she glanced in the last time on the lattere in front of her and than she stood and start her speech."good afternoon to you honor i want to present the incident in this case,this guy" she pointed on the man who was accused in murder his girlfriend,"has been treat and beat his girlfriend for years and he had warned her that she don't tell enything otherwise he would kill her,what he finally did so because this I asking you to find this man guilty and give him the punish that he deserve to get" Gabriella finish her speech and she back to her seat behind the desck. After her the defiance had say thing about the accused and why he shouldn't be guiltey. The Jude heard the both sides and say that she give her court ruling in a week from today. Everybody went out from the court and Gabriella stay to gather her filles by the time she did so the accused man was held by one police who lead him to the exit of the court when he pass by Gabriella he glance at her and wishper "you will be regrad of taking this case" Gabriella eyes widened and she froze in her place unable to say any word, the man who is name was Dani smirk evenly at her and continue to woke outside from the court. Gabriella heart pound trought her chest she was afraid that he really might to harm her but deep inside she knew that he couldn't do enything for the least no from the prison wher he prisoner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Always Whit You:**

**Chapter 3: Bad Feeling**

Thursdays Evning Gabriella return home taired and very exhausted she had a long day and all she want was to get a hot tub and fall to sleep. When she entered home she found Troy in kitchen preparing dinner,"hey beautiful" Troy greeted how you doing? You look very exhausted,go and get some shower while I finish dinner" Troy suggest."yes,i really need this shower, it was a really long and stresful day".Troy frownd he didn't like it at all but he didn't wanted to add stres on her so he decided to let it go for now, he close the distance between them and give her a pational kiss she moans into the kiss Troy smile and broke the kiss. "Go and get your shower while I finish here". Gabriella smile and kiss him on the cheek befor she went toward the batroom.

In the shower Gabriella relax while the hot water flow on her head she was deep in thoughts about the new case and dani when suddenly the curtain opened and she was surprise to see Troy standing ther naked whit mischievously smile on his face. "I thought you say that you going to finish dinner" Gabriella said after recover from the shock."i did finish the dinner I hurry up to get everything ready in time so I can join to my beautiful wife on the shower,I really missed her today". Gabriella laughed and pulled him closer make thier lower body to be in direct conact. Troy pull her into fiery kiss,he continue to kiss her down her neack and breast,Gabriella moan in pleasur"ho Troy this is so good I love you and I missed you to" finally when Troy finish to kiss and suck her breast he held her arms and pinned them to the wall behind her than they both looked down when Troy enter her slowly make Gabriella to realese the air she aws holding. he start to trust slowly but as Gabriella begged him to go faster he speed up his trust whit all his force until they both come to their climax,they breath heavy and slowly their breath became they fianlly relax Troy looked on Gabriella and he turn on the water above them,Gabriella looked at him confused but he halted her reaction when he took the sponge behinde her and gently he start to rub her body first in the back and after her breast and down her body he stop on her belly and rubbed ther with gentel strokes,he looked at her in the eyes while he continue his stroking "you know how much I love you I can't imagine my life without you,you means everything to me and I hope you know that". Gabriella smile softsaly while tears fills her eyes and she strok his cheek whit her thumb "of cours i know that and I hope you also know how much I love you and how much you and the baby means to me". Troy was speechless so he just kiss her softsaly to show her how much he love her.

After they finish to shower and eat dinner. They entered the bad and Gabriella snuggled into Troy."tell me what on your mind beautiful,I can see something bother you since you came from work?". Troy asked his wife. "I'm fine just a stressfull day in work,I got a new case and I had a hearing court too,so many things in one day I'm just getting taired very easily lately i guss it's because the baby" she replay."than maby it's a sign that you need to listen your body,work less and rest more״,he urged softaly. she sigh "I'v told you this before that to my work have no conection whit my wearily,usualy I'm totally fine when I'm working,this day was a little bit busy than usual that's all,and in whit this stetment we finish our talk" she say a little annoyed whit troy. Troy kiss her head "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to upset you I'm just worry about you and the baby but if you say that everything is allright than I believe you".gabriella looked at him I'm sorry too,of being upset whit you I know that you just want the best for me and our baby" she said while placing her hands on her belly,Troy put his hands on top of hers. he kissed her softsaly on the lips. And they drift to sleep while snuggling in each other harms.

tha next morning gabriella was working on some paper work cases in her office,when suddenly her phone rang,gabriella looked on the screen and she frownd when she saw that she don't recognize the nomber,thougt she decided to answer, in thought that maby is from her doctor who want to set an appoitment with her. she picked up the phone and pressed the answer botton,"helo?" gabriella asked in hesitation. "hi gabriella bolton do you remmber me?" a man with deep voice asked her from the other line. gabriella froze she couldn't belive what she heared this is was she find the word to speak she replay "how the hell you get my nomber?" gabriella wishperd angrily. "shhh...my dear i'm the one who need to ask the questiones,do you remmember what i told you last time in the court? so my dear if you want that you and your precious familey will be safe than live my case,give your boss some exuse why you can't continoue to work on this case". gabriella was terrified but she didn't want him to know that so she replay in confident voice,"i'm not afraid from you,and if you only try to touch me or my husband i promise you that i'll do whatever is necessary so you spend the rest of your life in jail". "so i understand that you don't want to drop my case,if something will happen to you later don't say that i wasn't warned a good day and enjoy in your work while you still can".dani hung up the phone,living gabriella dumbstruck. "did he really do something to her or troy" gabriella think to herself while she touch her belly. altough she didn't want to belive that,she had a really bad feeling about this conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys hope you'd liked the 3 chapters that I've been update

If you'd don't like the story please let me know and I stop update chapters.

Have a enjoyable reading.

Always with you:

Chapter 4:This is can't be reall

This afternoon Gabriella return home very taired and worried from the phone call that she received from Dani. She went to the kitchen to do some hot tea and relax,when she entered the kitchen she sat on stool beside the island and she put her head down between her hands and she simply cry to release some of her frustration fear and worry.

Meantime Troy was in the hospital he was supposed to finish his shift in 7:00 this was one of the craziet days in the ER so he couldn't even find time to call to his wife, he sat in the doctor's rest room while his friend Ben entered,"crazy day haaa?" Ben says. "yes it was a very long and crazy day I even couldn't call to my wife and checked if she allright",Troy say with big sigh. "why,there's something wrong whit her? She didn't feel right?",Ben asked anxious. "no everything allright but in the last days I got the feeling that she hide something from me and it's worry me because I don't want her to hide things from me". "so why you don't just ask her?" Ben asked him. "I tried to do this a few days ago but she keep telling me that everything allright and that's only because the new case she got and onestly I don't believe her at all." Troy replay. "ho man I think you will need to be stubborn if you want to find out what's really going on whit her." "I know and I hope that I'm really wrong about my bad feeling." Troy said upset. "don't worry man everything is going to be just fine",Ben said while he pat on his back.״

That evening Troy return home and find Gabriella in the kitchen preparing dinner."hey beautiful,how are you?" he ask after greeting her whit pick on the lips. "I'm fine babe,how was your day in work?". "it was crazy day in work,ther was a bunch of people in the ER",Troy replay."ho babe so you probobbly taired,go get some hot shower to relax while I finiher dinner here",Gabriella say softsaly without looking him in the Troy notice that there something wrong in her voice,he come closer to her and lift her chin whit his thumb. He sucked in breath when he saw that her eyes were red like she was crying for hours,"baby what happend,please tell me what wrong whit you,why you are so upset?" Troy asked whit worry."I'm fine Troy,i just get a little amotional lately because the hormones" she say whit soft smile."no,no I'm not buy it you acting strange for awhile without telling me what wrong but now you going to tell me what's happen to you". Troy say firmness. Gabriella see how seriouse Troy so she decided to give up and tell him everything."ok Troy I'll tell you what's going on but after you shower and we eat dinner calmly than I tell you what you want to hear,ok honey?" she talld him while stroking his cheek. "ok baby I'll go to shower now but I'm going to hold you for that" he bent to kiss her deeply befor he headed to the shower. Gabriella whatch him go and sigh to herself "this is going to be a difficult talk" she think to herself and she back to finish the dinner.

Later that evening after Troy and Gabriella eat dinner they watch some movie in tv and than headed to the bedroom,after they stelled in bed,Troy start to talk "ok now after we finish eat dinner and watch movie you need to fullfil you promise and tell me what happened to you today that make you upset?". Gabriella shifted so she was siting on the bed her head rest against the headboard,"I'll tell what going on but you have to promise me that you listen to all the story without intrrupeting". "I promise you that I'll be quite until you finish". Troy talld her. "ok so everything start when I got the new case that I allready talld you about, the case was about man who was valionet to his girlfriend for years and in the past week he killed her". Troy gasp but say nothing,let Gabriella to continue."when the earing court over I gattered my paper work the accused pass by me he warned me that I better drop the case and he left. Today when I worked in my office I got phone call from unknown caller ID I thought that maby is from the doctor That want to sat appointment to ultrasound,but when I answered the phone it was Dani who talled me again drop the case if I want my family to be safe" Gabriella's emotion overpower her and she drop her head on her hands and start to cry. Troy immediately hug her and reassure her,"it's ok baby nothing will happen to us I promise you,I'll do enything to make sure that you and my baby are safe,this murder go far and it's going to stop now,to anybody has no right to touch my family or even treathen you". " I know Troy but what am I supposed to do? I really scared about our life". "you don't have to do anything I will go tomorrow to the police station and make sure he never touch you or me". "tank you Troy now I'm feeling more safe and confident than I felt this days,I love you so much you are really my soulmate,my rock and protector i don't know what my life was without you" Gabriella says whit eyes fills tears. "I love you to sweetheart whit all my heart and I never gonna live you because I never could beer life without you". And he kiss her deeply. After they talk what they going to do tomorrow they went to sleep curled together in each other arms.

***If you like or didn't like the chapter or the whole story let me know and REVIEW,you also can give me some ideas for the next chapters...tnx for reading my story***


	5. Chapter 5

Hey,I just want tank to wildcat2016 who gave me some ideas for the next chapters. You may also give me more ideas and of cours REVIEW! :)

Always with you:

Chapter 5: Facing reality

The next day Troy and Gabriella went to the police station to give declaration about the threaten from Dani. Gabriella talled the officer everything that had been happening in the last days,the police man note everything and talled them that they will received a police guards in their hous for couple months to make sure that anything Happened to them. Troy and Gabriella tanked him,and after sign on some paperes they went home.

Gabriella took day off from work but Troy only changed his shift,so he needed to go work after dinner. When they entered home this afternoon Gabriella sat wearily on the couch one hand rest instinctvely on her belly,Troy sat beside her,he put her legs on his lamp and start to massage her foot,Gabriella moan in pleasur it feel havenely after wolking all day in heels."Troy?" Gabriella asked after quite moment."yes babe" Troy replay without stoping his massage,"next week I have ultrasound cheack of five month,it sat to 4:00 pm it's ok for you?" Gabriella ask him."of cours it's ok this is our baby and I really want to be present in the ultraound,why you ask me this?","I'm glad it's fine for you I asked you this because I wasn't sure if in your work will let you finish earlier just for apointmemnt",Gabriella replaqua is not "just some apointmemnt" this is the our baby and I don't let enything in the world to make me miss the excitement of seeing our baby,the angel we create together. Troy say in awe while rubbing her belly with his thumb."gabriella was touched by his words so she simply straightens herself on the couch and when she was facing him she strok his cheek than she pass her hand trought his her,she pull him to kiss him pationalt,Troy depend the kiss and Gabriella moan. Troy smile and he lay her on the couch without breaking the kiss. Quickly clothes removed and the only noises that sound in the background was moan and pants of pleasur,after the love making troy and Gabriella lay on the couch naked curled in each other arms."I love you troy,the things you said earlier only make me to appreciate you and tank to god that i managed to get husband like you". Gabriella says softsaly while striking his bre chest. "I love you too beautiful more than my life believe me that I ask myself the same question,but I don't really care about the answer because as long as you here with me I'm the most happy man in the world". They kissed for long minutes,when they separated Troy got up he gather his cloths and kiss Gabriella on the cheek befor he headed to the bathroom to get ready for work. Gabriella stay in the couch she sigh happily,life couldn't be better.

In the evening after eat dinner Troy needed go to work,"do you sure you'llbe allright while I'm not here?", Troy ask Gabriella a little worry to live her alone."I'll be just fine don't worry Troy,I have cases to work on so I use my time to do this". She say with smile. "ok honey I go calm only because I know that the police guards here to watch on you". "I know it also make me feel more safe and calm,now go without any worry I'll be ok,save you worry to your patient,dea?",Gabriella say naughty."yes sir I'll go now but I'll be back be sure, I can't be such long time without my wife". Troy say with big smile,than he kiss her and go to work.

In the middle of the night Gabriella was sleeping peacefully in her and Troy room,troy have been calking her durning the evening couple of time to make sure she was right. Meantime the man out the house was watching over the house to make sure that anybody will disturb him while he enter the house,but the only problem was the police guard in front the house though it didn't scared him he know how he can enter the house so the police didn't notice him. He waited For more couple minutes and than he quickly and quietly he round the house and go to the back yard,he reached to the back door and quietly he unlock the door with some he enter the home he sigh with relive,"finally here,now I just need to bring the things for Dani and get out of here". He think to himself. The home was dark and very quiet but he was prefessional in his work. He go to the bedroom there he find Gabriella sleeping facing away from him,it was good for him he pulled open the closet drawer and after few minutes he found what he was looking for,he also take picture of Gabriella. Befor he go to the bedroom door he stop next to the bed and watch Gabriella sleep,"so beautiful,i feel littel sorry for her that she will need to trought everything that Dani planed do to her,but she was warned so this is her problem". He think loudly,than he brushed curl from her face and left the room. A few minutes later Gabriell wake up alarmed,she scan the dark room but see nothing."what worng with me?" she think to herself loudly,"it's feels like someone was here,maby i was just dreaming",she reassure herself,and she back to sleep. Meantime she didn't know that dani allredy planed his revenge plane.

Tell me if the topic of this chapter is allright or maby I should change him,it will be good to read what you thinking!


	6. Chapter 6

Always with you:

Chapter 6: Storng love

The next week Gabriella and Troy went to the ultrasound examination they entered the room and Gabriella lay down on the examintion bed. doctor Jakobson her OBG doctor,put gel on her belly and started the machine."this is your baby.",doctor Jakobson said,"you can see the legs and hands",she continued while pointing to the image on the screen. Troy and Gabriella beamed and tears fills Gabriella eyes. Troy squeezed Gabriella hand and he leaned in to kiss her softsaly on her lips,"look sweerheart this Is our baby,I love you so much".He wishpered in her ears. "ho Troy I can't believe it,in few months he will be in our arms and I can't wait for this,I love you too babe". She says while tears falling down her cheeks, Troy brush them with his thumb,"I know baby,I feel the same way". They waited untill the doctor gave them the ultrasound photos, the doctor said that everything looked fine with the baby and she sat the next apoitmemnt to the next month. Troy and Gabriella tanked the doctor and went home.

The next day Gabriella went to the court,this was the day of the ruling court and Gabriella was very nervous about that,she hoped that the Jude do the right diction and send Dani to jail wher he was should been by now. When everybody was in the court the Jude entered to the room and she started to say her diction,"after I rade the case,I decided to reject the diction to 3 months from now. "objection!" Gabriella said loudly,"why you don't give the curling court right now,I talled you that this man is a murder and he need to be in jail for the rest of his life". Gabriella beryl contained her anger."I don't have enough evident right now. in this time you can search evident that will be enough to put him in jail, in this the discussion is over,see you in more 3 months,have a good day".the jude replaid and staned to live the room everybody in the court started to exit the room,and for one sconde Gabriella cought Dani eyes,he looked deep into her eyes and winked to her as evenly smile cross his face. Gabriella quickly huilimeted her eyes to the ground,she peeked her papers and left the room without looking back.

When Gabriella return home this evening,she was so upset and frustrated from the Jude diction. She saw Troy in the living room sitting on the couch and watch tv,when troy spoted her, he immediately noticed her unhappy fasical expression."what wrong with you baby? Did you feel sick?" he asked anxiously."I'm fine Troy,I'm upset beacouse today in the court,the Jude decided to reject the ruling court of Dani for more 3 months from now,it's so frosturting that after I fought to put him in jail, I need to wait more months until ther will be enough evident against him. "calm down baby,it's not good for you and the baby when you upset and angry,I know how is hard to you and you have all the right reasones in the world to be like this, I also think that this creep need to be In prison,but for now calm down for me ok honey?". "ok Troy you right this creep no violet so much, that I reask my and the baby health because of him,but I promise to myself that I do whatever is need, to put this murder in jail". She said. " that's my girl,I know you'll do that,I believe in you with all my heart because you the most smart laywer I'v never known",Troy talled her,they kissed long moment before going to eat dinner.

One month passed since the ruling court and Gabriella was determinate to fine the evident that put Dani in jail. She was six month pragnant but it wasn't slow her down in job,even no a littel bit,though troy was unhappy with her getting lost in work and no give herself more rest in this stage of her pragnant . one time they even fought about it and Gabriella didn't talked with him for two days until troy gave up,so he apologized by papering nice dinner with candles and flowers. Gabriella forgave him and also promised that she will try to slow down in her work. After the dinner Troy carry Gabriella to the bedroom ther he make love to her slowly and gently,all this time he reapted in her eares how much he love her.

Monday morning Gabriella phone rang while she worked on fills in her office,she glanced on the screen and saw that tylor her best friend from high school was calling her. "hey tay,how are you?". Gabriella asked her when she answered the phone."I'm fine tanke you,i'm calling you because me and chade want to come visit you and troy this Thursday,if it's allright?". Tylor asked."of course it's fine,i really missed you and it will be great to spend the weekend together,by the way how you feeling white the morning sickness of the pregnant?". Gabriella asked tylor,since tylor was four month pregnant."the morning sickness are less frequent now than the beginning of the pregnant,tanks for asking,and how are you honey?do you still working full time?". "yes,I still work full time because I have big case that I need to solve before I live for maternally vaction".Gabriella replay."as I know you Gabriella,you always put other needs before yours,and as best friend let me tell you to take it easy for you and the baby safe". " I really try to do my best and don't worry Troy enough noggin me about that. take care of yourself and tell chad hi fron me." "ok honey I will,take good care of yourself too,see you Thursday,bay."

Meantime Dani was in his apartment staring in Gabriella picture. It was picture from tylor and chad wedding,she wore a sleeveless long cream dress who was showing off her perfect curves,Gabriella was smiling broadly in the photo."she so beautiful",Dani thinked loudly."damn with her, why she need to be so stubborn, ther is no other choice, if I want to stay free I need to get her off my way". Dani say still looking back on Gabriella picture.

Tell me what you thinking on this chapter,and if there something that I need to change. You also can give your opinion on this fanfiction by press the magic bottom here down-REVIEW! ! !


	7. Chapter 7

Always with you:

Chapter 7: Friends time

On Thursday afternoon Gabriella was cleaning the home for chade and tylor visit this evening,they were supposed to stay all the weekend in California white their friends ,and live on Monday morning. Gabriella was very excited about their visit,they rarely had their friend or parntes for visit. Troy was supposed to work untill 7:00 pm and after work he will go to peek their friends from the airport. she was in the middle of her cleaning while her phone rang."hello?",Gabriella answered without check the caller ID, she didn't heard anything just distance noices like there is something disturbing on the line."helo,ther is anybody there?",Gabriella asked more loudly this time. Suddenly she heared a heavy breath from the other line,"who is this there?",she asked again,her voice less confident than earlier."hey beautiful,I missed you so much and I can't wait until I see you again,but soon it will happen have a great weekend my dear". A unrecognized male voice responed from the other line,fear griped Gabriella but when she wanted to ask him who the hell he is,he hung up the phone,living her speechless. " she was deep in tought when her phone rang again and she jumped slightly from the unexpected sound,she peeked the phone and was reviled to see that it was from troy,she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and than answered the phon,"hey beautiful,how my gourges wife and my baby doing today?",troy greeted warmly."hey honey,I'm fine thank you,in fact I'm in the middle of cleaning the house for the arrival of chad and tylor today. how are you,how is going in the work?",she asked him."actualy everything fine here,fortunately today is really quite here so maby I go a littel earlier than 7:00,anyway I wanted to ask you if you want me to buy some thing on my way to the airport before I peek chad and tylor?",Troy asked,he sounded very happy and Gabriella didn't wanted to worry or upset him by telling him about the strang call she was received a few minutes earlier."it's really great,I'm glad to hear that...hmmm I think we do need a few things to buy like milk,bread,egges,and by the way I really craving ice cream so it will be good if you buy one".he smiled,but than he noticed that Gabriella voice was a littel strang than usual from the beginning of the conversation,"baby?,there is something wrong?you sound to me a littel off." he asked worried."I'm fine troy,I gusse I'm just a littel taired,and the baby didn't help by kicking me most of the day." she replay trying to sound more confident in her words than she felt."so maby he telling you that his mommy need to rest a littel bit befor she collapse from exhaustion,live the cleaning stuff I'll finish that when I get home but meantime go and rest for awhile so you get straight for the rest day".Troy coaxed her softsaly."I just need to finish one littel thing and than I promise I'll go to rest,ok babe I'll see you home later,I love you baby". Gabriella hurried to finish the call before Troy ask her more question."ok baby,see you later,take care of yourself,I love you honey". Troy talled her before they hung up the phone.

The clock showed 7:15 Pm and Gabriella was waiting in the living room to her husband and friends arrival,suddnely she heard the front door open and troy entered the home along withe chad and tylor,she immediately rushed to meet them and soon she saw tylor they both squalled and hugged while tears of happy washed their faces. Meantime Troy and chade finished to bring the suitcases from the car." allright lady's we understand you excitement,but live some hugs for your husbandes." chade say naughty,Gabriella was the first to responded "I missed you to chade,good to see you ,although you still can be a littlel foolish" she loughed while going to chade and hug him as she did with tylor,"hey I'm not foolish I'm just like to kidding white you sometimes",he replay white smile. "after everybody received their hug can I greet my wife properly,after not seeing her all day." Troy intrrupet. "of cours you can honey I missed you too baby." gabriella said and she walked toward Troy who huged her and kissed her soundly. After they broke up the man took the suitcases into the guess room and the woman advantaged the time to admire one another appearance,"look at you" tylor said while turning Gabriella," you look abseloutly beautiful,you can see that the pragnant does relly good to you." Gabriella smiled shyly,"don't exaggerat,I feel really fat and dumb since my belly started to grow,but you looke quite beautiful with this littel bump,i'm sure chad was trilled when you found out about the pragnant." "yhea he was very happy but also very annoying,tell all the time what I should or shouldn't do like i was a littel girl." tylor said sighning."wellcome to my world",gabriella added,troy also have been in over protective mood in the last months,since we found out about the baby. we also fought about that,sometimes he really know how to piss me up."i really understand you darlin but in this case i also think that troy right,you should be more carefull in this stage of your praganat". tylor replaid softaly. "looke tylor..." gabriella started to argue,before the man entered the living room."hey ladies what's up?",chad asked while they take their place besides the woman,everything just great Gabriella and me just used the time to catch up on new things",tylor smiled broadly while she rested her hand on her littel belly."I see now why you was so excited to meet Gabriella",chad replaid with matchin smile."ok guys,I don't know what about you but I'm really starving now,so I can eat anything." Gabriella said,"dinner ready,come on guys".everybody rose frome their seats and went toward the dinning table. After dinner,they chated in the living room until mid night,they said their good night as each couple went to their separated room.

Troy and Gabriella laid bed,Gabriella rest her head on Troy chast while he stroked her tried to sleep but her mind didn't let her,when she closed her eyes ,she saw Dani coming to her ,and want to harm her,she shiverd littel from the thought. Troy felt her shiver against his chast,"something worng sweetheart?",Troy wishper."everything fine, i just get cold a littel,but now i'm fine".she said and puled the blanket over her bre arms."why I have the feeling that you hide something from me,I was watching you all the evening and you seemed a littel off to me,if ther is something that I need to know about pleas tell me baby,don't shut me out,I'm really worry about you so pleas let me help you." Gabriella sigh,how he always know what's going on with her,he know her too well,she think to herself."today I got a phone call from unknown number and it was a man who talled me that he want to see me,after that he just hung up the phone".Troy frowned,"who the hell he could be?",he asked but befor Gabriella could answer,the realization hit him,"ho,no don't tell me that's Dani,I will kill this bustard in my bre hands if he only try to put a finger on you". Troy pointed angrily. "he couldn't think of anything,his minde race with tought how he could protect on Gabriella and their baby". Suddenly he felt Gabriella hand on his cheek,he looked down at her and she attempt a small smile,"everything will be ok Troy,let it go for now,we will worry about that later ,now we need to enjoy from our friend visit,besides we still had the police guards". She nodded,although he really wanted to act right now and don't wait even one miunte,but he knew that Gabriella right and they will worried about that after tylor and chad return to their home."ok honey,we take care of that later,I love you so much",Troy talled her and rest his hand on her swollen belly,and I love you too baby he said while looking deep in Gabriella eyes. Her eyed swam with tears and suddenly Troy felt a movent under his hand,smile cross his face and Gabriella as whale,"I think he agree with you daddy." Gabriella said softsaly. Troy felt the baby move and kick in his mom whomb and he couldn't describe the feelings that washed him,so he simply held his wife and kissed her deeply. After the baby rest,they snuggled in each other arms and drift to sleep.

If you liked this chapter pleas review,you also can give me some ideas for the next chapters,it's really can help me! Have great weekend! :) ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Always with you:**

**Chapter 8: facing fears:**

the next morning, the couples ate breakfast. after that they decided to go to the park,this was a beautiful day of january,so they thinked it would be good if they go to the park and make some picnic. it was 5:00 pm when the coouple sat on the grass after eating lunch,they enjoyed the warm sun that started to went down. suddenly gabriella phone buzzed in her purs she took him out and saw that she recivied a massage,she frown and opened the massage,but when she opened it,she mentally regarded about doing this,after she rade the text her face became pale like she saw ghost and she felt that all the air inside her left out her language. Troy saw how pale his wife became and it immediately bring him into action,he cupped Gabriella face and talked to her,"baby,tell me what happen?,what make you react in this way?pleas talked to me,you worried me".Troy pleaded. Gabriella looked at him,her eyes swam with tears,and when she spoke her voice trambeled,"it m..massage f..from D..Dani, he sa..said that he cl..close to me,and that he w..will come to ge..get me,and take me wh..whit him". She finally managed to resume her words,and than she collapsed in Troy arms and brushed into agony cry. Chad and Taylor who all this time watched helplessly from the side,didn't knew what's going on with their friend,so chad interrupted while Troy comforted Gabriella,"dud what's going on? why Gabriella became so upset and stressed,she need to be calmed down it isn't good for the baby when she upset like this". Chad said worried. Troy sighed and tell all the story about Dani to their friends."sweetheart pleas calm down for me,I promise you that this man don't touch you or even be near you,first he will need to crose me and as angary I'm right now I really can kill him only by my hands". Troy hissed angrily,but than realizing it wouldn't help to calm his wife,he changed his tone,"don't worry baby I'll keep you and our baby safe,but first I want you to calm down,as chad said this is don't good for the baby when you upset and stressed,he need his mommy to calm". Troy sooted her. " yeah honey Troy is right don't worry,we all here and we don't let anything to happened to you". Taylor joined to troy and comfort her best friend while rubbing her back softsaly. Finally Gabriela pulled away from her husband grasp,she looked at the trio who were staring at her in concern,"tank you guys,I'm sorry about ruined this lovely picnic". Gabriella apologized,her eyes red from the cry."shhh,don't say that sweetheart,you don't ruined anything what is important now that you calm,and we take care on Dani first thing in the morning,this man go too far and I'm going to stop it right now,when it's come to my family I don't have any values,I'll do what ever is need ,to protect on my family". Troy said sariseuly."I know Troy,I really understand you,and I also want you to know that you can count on me and Taylor whatever you need us,if you don't mind tomorrow I want to come with you to the police station and give my declaration about this creep,so they put him in jail fast as possible". Chad suggest. "tanx man it will be great I really prefer that you come with me so the woman stay at home and rest while we do all the arragement". After reviling everything to their friends Gabriella felt more lighter and confident that Troy wouldn't let anything to happened to her.

The next day Troy call to the hospital to inform that he would start his shift littel late than usual because he had important thing that he need to take care first,he didn't talled about Dani to his boss,he decided to tell him face to face than in the phone. After that he and chad went to the police to give declartion. They went early in morning,because Troy needed go to work after that. So when they went out from Gabriella and Troy home the woman were still sleeping peacefully,after Troy shwored and dressed he bent and pleces sweet kiss on Gabriella forehead and softsaly brushed his lips on hers,he wishper "i love you",befor living the room. Chad also say his goodbay to his wife who wasn't slept well last night because some neouses,he asked her if she ok,when she assured him that she feel more better this morning he felt more better about leaving her alon with Gabriella,he also kissed her and joined to Troy. After they gave their declaration and telling the officer all the treathen that Gabriella had received lately,the officer talked them that they can't arrest Dani only count on declaration,they need evident about him,and because he didn't act ther's nothing to do only keep eyes open,and wait for him to do mistake. Troy was fouriuse when he found out that Dani still free outside,can harm his family. Although chad tried to assured him that everything will be fine,and he need to stay calm for Gabriella sake. Troy said that he didn't care what the police think but if they didn't mean to help him,he will take the law in his hand and make sure Dani wouldn't be closer to his wife even step of one inch,he swore to himself that he do anything to keep Gabriella and their baby safe and saved.

On the Bolton's house Gabriella and Taylor already awoke from their sleep. They ate breakfast and made small taik about the pragency and work as well. Taylor Convinced Gabriella to tell her what is on her mind,and to Taylor surprise Gabriella started to cry,Taylor resurred her while she let out her frustration and fears."I'm really scared about me and Troy life,it will kill me if something happened to him because of me,I wouldn't bear life without him Taylor he and our baby are all my life". Gabriella sobed on Taylor shoulder."shhh..honey,nothing will happen to you or Troy,we talled you yesterday we are here to protect you from Dani,he wouldn't even try to put a finger on you,troy will make sure that he stay the hell away from you". Taylor soothed Gabriella while rubbing her back. Gabriella nodded silently unable to form her thoughts to two women sat there for awhile as Gabriella opened her worries and scary thoughts to Taylor. Suddenly the back door opened with slam,and Gabriella screamed when she saw who is it. It was Dani and Taylor also understood that from Gabriella face who is it. Taylor immediately speared into action she took Gabriella arms and pulled her off the couch to the fron door direction Gabriela was bare foot and the combanition of her swollen belly slowed her,as much Taylor tried to pull her run faster,Dani was faster than both of them,so when they arrived to the front door and Taylor tried to unlock the door,Dani allredy was beside them,he held Gabriella and try to Push her away from Taylor who was holding her hand,Taylor didn't let go from Gabriella hand,she fought with all her straight to keep Gabriella beside her."let go from her you such of murder". Taylor shouted on him. Gabriella also tried to free her hand from his tight grasp,it was hurt so bad and she cried from pain and fear."let me go Dani!" Gabriella demanded "pleas just leave me alon,I didn't do to you anything".she pleaded miserably. It seemed that Dani was entertained from her begin."I warned you several times that you should drop my case,but you was too much stubbron,so now you pay for that beautiful". He stroked her cheek while he continue his speech,"I promise you that I will take good care on you". He smirked evenly."you don't touch her,no if it's deppened on me". Taylor shouted at him. Dani didn't said anything in response he only came closer to Taylor without leave his hold on Gabriella,Taylor stepped back feared from what he might do to her. When he stand in front Taylor than he spoke."you asked for that". He said evenly befor he raised his arm and slapped her face with all his force,Taylor fell backward and colapsed on the floor while Gabriella screamed. Dani watch on Taylor for few minutes befor turning to Gabriella."now you all mine,Darlin".He said to terrified Gabriella.

This was chapter 8,I really hope you liked this chapter. If you did or even didn't like this let me know by press on review,it really encourage me to know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Always with you:**

**Chapter 9: Nightmare:**

privious chapter: Dani enetered to the bolton's housh while Gabriella and Taylor are there alon. Troy and Chad were in the police station givind declartion about Dani action against Gbariella. Dani hited Taylot who now was lynig limp on the flore,Dani looked on Gabriella and talled her: "now you are mine".

Dani scooped Gabriella and carried her outside the house. Gabriella tried to escap from his hands,but she couldn't he was too much stronger and taller than her,she also sacered about her baby,she didn't know what he's gonna do to her. she cried and scremed Troy name deaspartelly,wished with all her heart that he will come every miunte and save her from this nightmare. "shut up your mouth". Dani shouted on her,"if you don't do that i will do that for you, and belive me it wouldn't be nicely like you friend". he talled her and she became silence as he ordered ,fearing he might harm not only her but also her baby,she was terrified,but knew that her first propotey is protect on her baby,she knew that she never could live with herself if something happened to her baby. Dani was satisfied when Gabriella listened to him,he watch her as silent tears fell down on her cheeks,he could see that she was very scary,but somehow he didn't felt bad for doing this to her,he was so angry beyond belive ,that it didn't matther to him that she even was pregnant. he arrived to his car and opened the back door,he put gabriella there,then he took some rope and knotted her hands and legs,he also put mansticape on her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Gabriella looked deep into Dani eyes,her fear evident."i'm really sorry if it's hurt but i'm just being careful,you see if somebody hear you screming for help it might put me in instant danger,and I can't let this happen,right honey?". Dani talled to Gabriella while he continue to knot her hands tightly behind. on her back . Gabriella whimpered as Dani tighten the knot,her cry was muffled under the mansticape on her mouth. After he finished to knot her and checked that she can't get free from the strong conction,he bent to remove some hair from her face behind her ear. "finally you mine beautiful,I've dreamed on this moment for months and I have to confess to you",he bent to wishper in her ears,"the reality will be much better than in my dreams,this is a promise my dear". Dani smirked evenly at her. Gabriella eyes widened from fear and silent tears spilled down on her cheeks. He closed the back door and headed to the driver seat while wishtel happily. He entered to the car and drive down the street.

An hour later chad and Troy were on their way to the Bolton house. Troy still was very angry from the police decision. All the way home chad tried to calm him down,with no much success. When they got to the driveway,Troy maneged to calm himself for Gabriella,he didn't knew how he gonna tell her that Dani stay free until ther will be definitive evident against him. He took big breat and blow it slowly befor getting out from the car,but when he got out from the car he saw something that cought his attention,the front door was open,chad also noticed to that and the both man looked at one another in confusion for one sconed befor running to the front door. As they arrived to the front door they immediately noticed Taylor who was still lying limp on the floor. They both rushed to her and kneeled beside her. Fear gripped Troy when he didn't saw Gabriella around,chad also was sick with worry when he found his wife lying helpless on the floor. Chad looked worried on Troy who was checking Taylor plus."is she going to be allright?or maby we should take her to hospital?" chad asked Troy anxious."I don't see any damages on her body,i think we first should wake her befor taking her to hospital,give me some alcohol". Troy ordered chad. Chad went to restive some alcohol,when he back with the alcohol Troy put it under Taylor nose,Taylor began to stir and after couple minutes she opend her eyes,she looked confused on the man and chad sigh with relive,"ho baby I'm so happy you allright, I was so worried when I found you on the floor". Taylor looked on him her eyes swame whit tears "ho chad I was so scary,I'm so happy you here". Taylor talled him befor lying her head on chad shoulder,chad lifted her gently and laid her on the couch,and when she steeled. Troy couldn't no more contain his worries,he approached to Taylor and asked her anxious,"Taylor can you please tell me what happened here?where is Gabriella?". Taylor looked miserably on Troy and began to answer as she let out a painful sobs,"we were here on the couch chatting about things,when suddenly Dani entered from the back door,I don't know how he did that so we can't hear him. Then he hit me when I didn't wanted to let go from Gabriella". Troy didn't know how to react,what to do,how he is going to find his wife". He paced back and forth in front Taylor and chad who watched him concered."I'm really sorry Troy I tried to protect her but he was too much strongrer and faster than both of us". Taylor apologized."don't be sorry,its not your foult baby,you did your best but as you already pointed out he was too much stronger than both of you,so you didn't had much chance against him". Chad soothed her while whipping her tears away and stroked softsaly her cheeks. Troy called the police desaprertly tell them everything that happened in the last hours. The police man said that they be there in couple of minutes. Troy felt like he's going crazy,he couldn't wait at home while his wife whit some crazy murder who can put his wife and his baby in he also knew that he can't go out to look after her without any clue about the place she might be,so he just snak his head between his hands and cry like a littel boy,overwhelmed with the roug day that had and still passing on him. Chad and Taylor looked at him miserably,they knew that anything that they will say didn't prove his feeling,all they can do in this moment is pray for Gabriella safe while waiting to the police.

Meantime Dani puled out Gabriella from the car who was sleeping,he lifted her and took her to some abandon chalet that he found accidentaly when he drove someday in this road. He placed her on small bad in the corner of the chalet. The chalet was small,dirty and cold,he kept Gabriella hands and legs knoted but realise her mansticape from her mouth know that it wouldn't be necessary because nobody would heard her in this area. After an hour Gabriella stired as Dani watched her in tension. She opened her eyes slowly trying to regain her brain wher she is and why her hands and legs are knotted,she became aware to her situation when her eyes landed on Dani who looked her with big smile on his face,then she remembered everything that happened it the last hours and tears began spilled down her cheeks."why you cry beautiful I've talled you sooner that i'll take care of you and your precious baby he talled her while he approached her and stroked her belly."don't you dare touch me or my baby you such of murder I prefer to die befor you touch me,I promise you that sooner or later your gonna to pay on you crimes". She hissed angrily. "ho my love i'm really don't want to disappointed you, but when the police get to me I will be so much far away from here,but no untill you get what you deserve for Provoking me". Gabriella heart pounded,she felt like it going to exploded from fear,she needed Troy more than never beside her and the feeling that she might never see him again almost overwhelmed her. But deep inside she knew that she wouldn't give up to Dani,because not only her life deepened on her but also her baby this tought she closed her eyes and went back to sleep,at least in her dreams she didn't need to worry about her and the baby life. Dani watched her when she back to sleep,"rest while you still can my love". He said as he smiled evenly.

Hey guys I know this chapter are kinda sad but it will be better,meantime you can review. Tnx for reading the story! :) ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Always with you:**

**Chapter 10: I will find you:**

Troy Bolton was in his hous living room with the couple chad and Taylor. Ther is no way to describe the emotion that flowed him,he was so frustrated. He was in level beyond cry,feeling that no tears remanned in his body. All he could think about was Gabriella and their baby and how the hell he's going to save them from the crazy man who grabbed her. Troy was distracted from his deep thought when he heard knock on the door. "the police",he sigh with relive. Sure enough he headed to the front door and opened the door so the police could entered the hous. There was two police man in the enter of the house and more two in the car outside the house. "hello,are you mr Bolton?". One of the officers asked Troy. "yes,it's me,I called you about my wife,some murder names Dani was here a couple hours ago and grabbed her. My wife are six month pragnant and I'm really worry that he might harm not only her but also to our baby". Troy talled them almost brushing into tears. The other officer note everything Troy talled them about Dani,he mantioned the treathen that Gabriella recieved from him because she didn't wanted to leave his case,so now he grabbed her as revenge for not doing this. "Ok mr Bolton,now that we know with who we are dialing,we are going to scan the places that we think he might hide with your wife,but you need to stay here in case he communicate with you". At first Troy wanted to protest he didn't wanted to stay home while his wife are out there in really big danger,but then he realized that they right and it's better for him to stay at home in case Dani call him. "By the way my name is Jhon and my friend's name is Nick". The officer introduce to Troy. "here our phone number,don't hesitate to call us anytime if something will happen while we are not here". Nick said and gave Troy card with the phone numberes. "I will do that,tank you guys,and pleas do everything you can to find my wife,I don't know how I live without her". Troy talled them overwhelmed by the emotion that suddenly hit him. "we'll do the best to fined you wife and bring her to you safe and saved". John said sincery. Troy nodded his approval and the officers went,leaving Troy deal with the swirling emotion inside him. He passed his hand trought his hair,and sigh heavily befor joined back to his friends who also were very worried and anxious about Gabriella safety. But now he only can wait and pray that everything will be allright in the end,he have to believe in this,because they need to raise their baby together."you have to hang up baby,everything will end shortly I promise to you". Troy thinked to himself saying that to Gabriella.

It was a littel after 9:00 pm when Gabriella awoke from her sleep. She didn't know how long she slept but she gusse it was long nap by the dark sky outside. She scanned the room but didn't saw Dani,she tried to get free from the rope on her hands,but he knotted her too much tightly to the bad chalet was very cold,there was nothing around to keep her warm even no blanket,she shiverd from the cold. She felt so alone,wondering where Dani could go in this hour of the day. She was so scared,and tears spilled down her cheeks."Troy,I need you so much,I need you to come and saved me from this nightmare,we need to raise our angle toghter". She said as more fat tears washed her , movement under her belly cought her attention,the baby move and kick her inside the womb. Gabriella wanted so badly to touch her belly,and the unability to do this seemed to her so unfair and she just talked to him,"hey baby,mommy is here,I promise you that everything is going to be fine,I'm sure daddy will come to save us from the bad man". She whispered. At that time Dani arrived with small bags. "hey pretty girl,how was your nap?as I see you slept very well,then very good,I brought you some food after all I'm not that mean to let you die from hunger". He talled her while unwarping the paper from the sandwich. Gabriella didn't say nothing,she only star on him with so much hate in her eyes,although in this moment she felt more afraid from this man than hate. " ho,I forgot to tell you that I also thinked on your precious husband,so I send him a littel present from you. Maby it's will calm him down to know that you still live". He grinned at her. "what did you do? don't you dare touch my husband!". Gabriella shouted feeling herself loosing control. "calm down beautiful,this is no good for the baby when is mommy upset,listen to me and calm yourself your husband doing really good right now believe me,at least better than you". He pointed out evenly. Then he bent to realise her hands,"now eat the sandwich,and don't try to do something stupide if you still want to get food". Gabriella ate the sandwich silently,she was really hungry because she didn't ate or even drank something since the breakfast. After she finish her food Dani knotted her hands again. "it's really cold here can you bring me at least some blanket to keep me warm". Gabriella asked Dani,her voice soft."I'll see what I can find for you tomorrow but for now you'll need to arrange yourself,at least you have a bad,I need to sleep on chair". He pointed out on chair that was in the corner,beside the door. Gabriella humiliated her eyes and nodded silently."good girl". Dani said and went to the chair. Gabriella closed her eyes,she wasnt taired but she hoped it will help her to block the bad feeling she had.

In the bolton's house Troy was in his and Gabriella badroom. It was 10:30 pm,the police had just called him and reported that they didn't found anything,so because the late hour ,tomorrow they will return searching for him. Troy was very angary and worried, how he is going to sleep when he know that the life of his wife and the baby are in dangerous. He almost went out to search Dani when he heared the dor bell ring. Troy jumped and immediately rushed to the front door,hoping with all his heart that maby is Gabriella,and she tell him that it was only bad dream. But when he opened the front door to his disappoint it was just a deliver. "hello sir,are you mr Bolton?". The young man asked him."yes,it's me". Troy answer drily." I have delivery for you,I just need you to sign here". The deliver pointed on the paper in his hand. Troy sign on the paper tanked to the deliver and close the door. It was a small box,not heavy. He had no idea what it could be and from who."who was in the door dud?". Chad asked Troy as he immigred from the gust room."hamm..it was just the deliver,he brought me some box". Troy said while unwrapping the paper. "ho,sorry man I thought maby is news about Gabriella". "it's ok man I tought the same I wish I could.." Troy became silent as he got out the contain from the box". Chad eyes widened as he saw what it was. Troy froze in place unable to believe his eyes. It was the underwear and bra of Gabriella. When troy regrad to his sence he trew the box with all his strength."this san of beach". Troy shouted," I promise that I wil find him and kill him in my bare hands,i'm going to find him right now". Troy declared befor going toward the front door. Taylor who heard the shout entered the living room with worried expiration on her face."what's going on here guys,for what all this shout?". She asked the two man."it's ok honey,it was just Troy who get made because the jerk Dani". Chad talled to Taylor, he talled her about the box that Troy recieved from Dani. Taylor was alarmed from the story, she didn't wanted believe that Dani was really capable to harm her best friend. Troy took his coat from the hook besid the door,and was ready to leave the house when chad came to him and talked to him,"where you think your going in this late hour bud, i really know how you feel and how mad you are,but you don't have any clue about Dani's place. So let's just call it a night and tomorrow first thing on the morning I promise you that we going to search for this jerk and Gabriella and wi'll not stop until we find them". Chad convinced him softaly. " how do you think I could sleep when my wife are not besides me,and I wonder whatever she fine or not". Troy hissed angrily. " I know man and I really understand you,I also was going crazy without know what's going to Taylor if something like this was happened to her,but believe me dud this is the best thing to do for now,after some rest we'll have enough strength to search for them until we find them. Finally Troy was convinced and after talking with chad and Taylor he retire to his badroom,he sat on the bad and star on the cloths item of his wife that Dani send to him. He felt so weak and helpless,he thinked about how much he loved her and missed her,then he lay on the bad,in Gabriella side,he buried his face on her pailow,smelling her sweet sence that still lingering there,he tried to comfort himself by the smell. Troy felt how the emotion of the day overcome him and he decided to let them go,so he cried into the pailow until no tears and breathe remand inside him. Finally the exhaustion overtook him,and he let his eyes drop to unpeacfull sleep.

**Hey guys,if you liked this chapter pleas review! Have a wonderful weekend! ;) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Always with you:**

**Chapter 11: finding you- part 1:**

Early next morning Troy awok to unusual feeling. He laid on the bed still full cloths. He didn't remmber when and how he drift to sleep,he rolled on his back,then he remember everything. Gabriella had grabbed by Dani,and he cry himself to sleep. Tears burned in the back of his eyes,but he shook his head,"I can't cry now, I used all my tears yesterday,so now I'm determined to find Gabriella and bring her safe and saved home". He got up from the bed and went to the shower. After quick shower, he dressed up and went to the kitchen,there he found chad and Taylor. " good morning dud,how you sleep?". Chad asked him. "not really good,I had a lot thought about Gabriella". Troy answered. " ho Troy, I can't imagin how difficult all this situation for you, I also very worried about my friend life,but now I mad some breakfast for you to eat befor you go out to search for Gabriella". Taylor said. Troy didn't feel hungry at all. The only thing he wanted to do,was go right now and find his wife,but he knew Taylor didn't let him go without eat something. After quick breakfast Troy and chad went to the police station, Troy decided that he's going to join the police search,he can't spend one more day waiting in home helpless,without know what's going on with his wife.

On the way to the police station his phone rang,he looked on the screen and saw unknown number calling him. maybe it's from the police, Troy thinked to himself befor answering to the call. " hello?". Troy said as he put the phone on his ear. " hello Bolton, how you feel this morning?, did you missed to you precious wife?". A male voice answer from the other line. Troy felt how his blood going cold,it was Dani,he was sure about that. " where is my wife, you such of San of beach,I promise you that I'm gonna find you and kill you". Troy hissed angrily. Chad who was driving,immediately realized from who the call,so he stopped the car in the road side. " calm down Bolton". Dani said with evil lough." I called you with good intentions,your wife are doing really good,for now,i let you talke to her so you see that by yourself". Dani said,and then was silence. "hello?,hello!". Troy shouted into the phone. "Troy?",a small voice answered from the other side. Troy almost fell from relive,it was Gabriella voice,and he felt the tears burned his eyes." sweetheart,are you ok?,please tell me that this creep didn't touch. I swear to you baby ,I'm gonna find you and save you from this crazy,ok honey?". "I'm ok Troy,but I miss you so much". Gabriella voice was so small,and Troy could hear the fear in her voice, he guss that Dani beside her and tell her what to say. " listen to me baby,I know how much you afraid right now,and you can't talk too much,but you have to hung up for me and for our baby". Gabriella couldn't control the emotion any more,and she brushed into agony cry,"Troy,please save me from this place,I'm really fraid..." her voice was cut off by Dani voice." you beatch.I talled you no to do something stupide now you are going to pay for this". Dani shouted on her. Troy heard everything and he felt his heart sank down. " don't you dare touch her,I will find you,I swear to you,be ready for that".Troy shouted on him."we'll see who find who Bolton,but for now I'm on the winner side,don't you forget that your wife life are in my hands". Dani loughed evenly and hung up the phone,not before Troy heard Gabriella sobs on the background. Troy almost drop his phone trought the car window. He was so fouriuse and frustrated from the call." what all this was about?". Chad asked after Troy hung up the phone. " it was Dani, he let me talked to Gabriella,but after she broke up and cry,he treath me that he would hurt her,then he hung up the phone". Troy replaid. "wow man,it's crazy,we must find her quickly befor he do something bad to her". Chad said to Troy and then he continue his ride to the police station.

Gabriella sat helplessly on the bed,still knotted. Dani paced angrily in front of her. "did you understand what you did now?". Dani shoot angrily. "I warned you no to do something stupide,now you have to pay for this girl". Dani talled her while coming to her. Gabriella was trrified. "what are you going do to me?". Gabriella asked while tears falling her cheeks. "don't worry beautiful,soon you'll see,but first I need to do something". Dani said as he opened his phone and dialed some number.

Troy and chad were on the police station. Troy talled to the officer about the call and the box from last night. The officer note everything."ok mr Bolton,first of all is good to know that your wife are fine. And if Dani called you again let us know immediately,because we can to locate his place by satellite". The officer Jhon talled him. "I really hope that he will call me again,he was so angry when my wife bagged to me to come and save her, so I'm afraid that he will punish her for this". Troy said. As he finish his words the phone rang, Troy recognized the unknown number and immediately talled to Jhon who went to the computer,to try located Dani place. At the moment he sign to Troy that he ready, Troy answered to the call. "hello?". Troy answered like he don't know who is this. "hello again Bolton,I just called you,because as you know your wife was a really bad girl,I warned her no to play games with me,but she didn't listen to me and the first time I let her to talked to you she cry like a littel beatch,begin to you to come and save her. So now I need to punish her for that,and I want you to hear when she get what she deserv,have fun from the show". Dani said as evil lough bubbled from his throat. "what you going do to her?,don't you dare put any finger on her if you don't want to know what I'm really capable to do. When it's come to my family,believe me I don't have any values". Troy shoot angrily. " I'm sorry to disappoint you,but right now you don't here,and I don't think you will find us soon,so as I talled you have fun from hearing the show that I prepped with your dear wife. Now let's the show began". Dani said and he approached to Gabriella who was crying badly. Troy heard Gabriella cry and he felt his heart pound trought his chest. "don't touch her!,leave her alone!.if you man fight with me ,insted taking pragnant women". Troy loos control. But there no was answer from Dani,what make Troy worry more for Gabriella,he glanced on Jhon to see if he succeed to locate Dani's place. After couple sconde smile cross Jhon face. "yes!,I got it,I have the place from where he called to you". Troy sigh with relive,still not leaving the phone from his ear. "then let's go!". Chad called,and they ran outside to the car. Jhon called for reinforcement in his communicator when they was on their way to the chalet. Troy who the phone still was on his ear,suddenly heard some nioicecs from the other line."hello?,Gabriella?,baby if it's you please talked to me,I will find you don't worry,ok honey?". Troy wishpered soothingly. But Gabriella didn't responed,insted he heard Dani voice talking to her as she sobbed."ok beautiful now is the moment that I've been waiting for so long time,and even your husband will have the honor to hear me while I'm enjoy from your incredible body". Dani said in law evil voice. "please let me go,I promise, I will not say anything even no to the police". Gabriella pleaded between sobs."sorry beautiful but I have to feel your body. You are so beautiful it will be west for me if I don't get the chance to enjoy from this". Dani replaid as he bent to stroked her cheek. Gabriella turned her face. "hard to get ha?,I love this beautiful". Dani said white smile. Then he bent to kiss her neck."mmm...you smell so good". He murmured while kissing her. Gabriella whimpered,"stop,pleas I'm beggin you. Troy,where are you,I need you!. Please save me from this nightmare". Troy who heard everything got really worried and frustrated from not being able to do anything to help her. "hung up there for me baby,I'm coming to save you from this crazy". Troy wishpered. Then he draw his attention to Jhon."Jhon can you drive more faster please,this creep are abusing my wife". " don't worry mr Bolton we there in couple minutes". Troy sigh,and return his attention to the phone. There he heard Gabriella whimpered and begin. Dani continued his kisses down Gabriella body."your so beautiful". He stroked her arms and pulled open her sweats, and removed it from her body. He took in the tight whit top tank that was beanith. Then he cupped her breasted and kneaded them. Gabriella closed her eyes unable to see him touched her. she scremed when he removed her tank top and started to trail his hands on her black bra that covered her breasts."pleas,pleas,stop this! i'm begin you!.Troy!,please come fast,don't let him touch me!". and then she broke into agony cry. Troy who still was listening from his phone to all the situation,was angry beyond belive. "stop this now!,please i'm begin you,if you want,hurt me!,but leave her alone!". Troy yelled helplessly into the phone. Dani loughed as he heard Troy begin."ho yeah,you will be begin me more than this,I promise you". Dani said and then hung up the phone,not befor letting Troy heard the terrible cry of his wife. "hello?hello!".Troy shouted,then he realized that the call was cut. " I'm gonna kill him,I don't even wanted him be in jail,I just want him to die,and I'll be the one who get the pleasur to do this". Troy said fouriusly. " hung up my friend we almost there,we are going to save Gabriella ,and this creep going to pay on all his crimes". Chad reassured him. Troy nodded and snak his head between his hands,praying that everything really going to over soon.

After couple tourtuning minutes of ride,finally the police along with Troy and Chad arrived to the chalet. They surrounded the chalet but didn't entered yet,no wanting to put Gabriella in immediate danger.

Meantime in the chalet Dani continue his abuse on Gabriella by kissing her neck and her bare belly at the time also continue to touched her breastes. " you are the most beautiful pregnant women that I ever seen. you the only one that makes me crazy just by looking at me". Dani murmured against her belly. Gabriella didn't responed,she felt so weak and helplessly,so she just lay there and whimpered. Realizing that nobody are coming to save her. Then she heard some noises from outside,it seemed that Dani also heard that. He immediately left Gabriella and went to the window. Gabriella sigh with relive as Dani stopped his abused on her. Dani saw trought the window a lot police cars surrounding the chalet."shit!shit!". Dani yelled in frustration. Gabriella didn't knew what's happened to him,and as she wanted to ask him,what's going on,they heard a loud voice from microphone,call to Dani."Dani you are surrounding by the police,you don't have any place to run,so get out from the chalet with your hands on head". Jhon talled him trought the microphone. Dani draw his attention back to Gabriella."there is no way I'm going to jail,I'm broader die then spend my rest life in jail,I will escape from the police and you will come with me,so they don't dare touch me". Gabriella eyes widned from fear,the relive she felt a couple minutes earlier,despaired as it came.

Will be continue...

**hey guys,sorry for cut the chapter like this. It just because the chapter became so long so I decided to split it to two chapter. Meanwhile you can make my day by leave nice review on this chapter! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Always with you:**

**Chapter 12: Finally finding you- part 2:**

Troy was outside the chalet waiting for dani to come out from the building. He was anxious to see his wife again. It seemed so long sinc he saw her last time. He missed her so much and the need to see her and touch her almost overwhelmed him. He was distcart from his thought when Chad approached to him."listen man, Jhon said that if Dani didn't come out in 10 minute,they will brok into the chalet". Chad talled him. "what about Gabriella?, did they thinked about her, this crazy might harm her while they break into the chalet". Troy asked worried. " don't worry bud,they will do it carefully,so he didn't notice them". Chad calmed him. Troy sigh. " ok then,I just want everything to be over now,so I can take my wife with me and make sure she's and our baby are really ok". Troy said, then he turned his attention back to the chalet.

Meanwhile in the chalet Dani gatherd his few things and cleaned the chalet no wanting to leave evident. All this time Gabriella was watching him concerned. "ok beautiful,now you are going to come whit me as I make my big escape". Dani talled to Gabriella while untied the knot in her hands and legs, then he bent to lift her from the bed,no bothering to redress her. Gabriella curved in his harms,tried to escape from his grasp but he thigten the hold on her. " you must calm down if you don't want me to harm you". Dani shouted on her. But Gabriella didn't listen to him, the knowledge that the police here,gave her courage to fight him. "I'm not afraid from you any more,and you know why,because the police here and they going to catch you and send you to jail for the rest of your life". Gabriella said striainly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you,but it's not going to happen,I promise you that, and if you don't shut up now,I will not hesitate to use my weapon". He talled her. Then he draw his gun from his backside. Gabriella immediatly trilled off as she saw the gun,not feeling so confident as she felt a couple minutes earlier. Dani smiled with statiftion and headed toward the door. As he stepped outside the chalet with Gabriella on his harms,all the cups adjusted their gun toward him. "leave the women and put your hands on head!". Jhon shouted to him. Dani didn't did so,he only smiled down to Gabriella,knowing that the police didn't saw the gun in his free hand.

First Troy was relived to see that his wife was ok,but immediately he became worried when he saw her without any shirt on her,she was only with her bra. She looked so scared and fragile,his immediate instinct was run to her and take her from the crazy man,but to his unfortunate it was impossible. All he could do at this moment was wait and pray that everything will be right,and the love of his life come back to him,where she belong.

The police who their guns were still adjusted to Dani direction talked to him again. "We warning you in the sconde time,leave the women and put your hands on head,if you don't do so,will need to open on fire".Jhon shouted to him again.

As Jhon finished his words,Dani put Gabriella down and adjusted the gun to her head. Gabriella screamed as Dani attached the gun to her temple,she felt the cold barrel against her temple,and the heavy breath of Dani on her head. "if you don't want me to harm her,leave your guns!". Dani demanded. The police immediately dropped their guns ,no wanting to risk Gabriella life. Dani loughed like crazy. " you never gonna chacth me,I'm not going to jail!,do you hear me idiots. I'm unbeatable...hahaha!". Dani shouted and loughed as he finish his words. Gabriella felt her heart pounded trought her chest,and at the same time the baby kick inside her, like he felt all the craziness around him. She was frozen in place afraid to do wrong move,that can cost her life. Praying silently to god,pleading him no let this crazy man to harm her or to her baby. From her place she could see Troy.,her heart ached when she saw how worried he was,all she want was to feel his harms around her,only then she will be sure that everything really over,and she and the baby are safe and saved.

Troy couldn't take it any more. He can't watch from the side how this jerk abusing his helplessly wife. So he decided that he's going to act right now. Sileny without nobody noticed his absent,he circled the chalet and entered to the chalet from the back window. When he was in the chalet he clarified the best way to free Gabriella without make her any damaged. He made the decision,then he headed silenty tworad the door,he put his ear against the door and heard Gabriella cry. He knew that Dani was with his back to the door what make his act to be more easier. Troy opened the door very slowly and befor Dani could turned around to see who coming,Troy raised his hand and hit him on the neck. Dani loosed his balance for split sconde but he recovered too much quickly. Gabriella who tried to escap from his grasp didn't make it far befor his hands hold her again. Dani turned to Troy and adjusted the gun to him. "ho Bolton so it was you,I have to confess that you have more courage than I give you credit for,but next time try to hit more strong. It seemed that all the work out and training hours had benefit". He said withe evil smile ."now what I should do with you both-husband and wife,how emotional. I think first of all I get rid from the husband,so I can enjoy from his wife without disturbing". Dani cock his gun,but Gabriella scream stopped him from shoot. "No!, pleas,don't do this Dani,I'm really begin you. If you want take me with you but don't kill my husband,I'll never can live without him". Gabriella cry,but then she felt some sharp pain in her abdomen,she sawed on her feet as heart-rending scream escaped her lips. Troy made some steps tworad her,but Dani stopped him by pointing the gun directly in his head. "one more step and you will be gone". Dani talled him,still holding Gabriella in his other hand. Troy stopped and looked on Gabriella eyes who were red and swollen from cry. "listen to me baby,hold on,everything is going to be allright,don't worry. So calm down for you and our baby health,he needs his mommy to be calm". Troy talled her soothingly. Gabriella looked at him miserably,"I'm sorry Troy,I can't take it any more...the pian is too much...I love you". Gabriella said between sobs and then colapsed in Dani arms. Dani was in shock,he didn't knew what to do with the limp women in his arms. Troy also was alarmed and sick withe worry."look what you did to her,you such of jerk". He tried to approach Gabriella again but Dani didn't let him.

The police who until now watched all the situation without disturbing,from fear to put Troy or Gabriella at risk. Took advanced when they saw Dani loosing his focus as Gabriella collapsed,so they open on fire,to the air. Trying to distract Dani attention from the couple.

It seemed the cups got their aim,the shooting had made Dani to get into panic. As he heard the shooting he he push Gabriella from him and dropped her on the ground but no before hit her with the gun on the head. Gabriella still was limp when Dani hit her,and she fell helplessly on the ground. Troy immediately approached her,this time not really care from Dani. His wife was in danger and he's not going to watch her lying unconscious on the ground without any help. As Troy move toward Gabriella Dani ran fast as he could ,want to escape from the police before they get to him. The police started to shoot to his detraction,but he dogged and continue his run into the forest as he despaired into the forest . The police started to follow him.

Troy kneeled beside his wife,who still was unconscious. Blood pounded from her head where Dani hit her withe the gun. "baby?,do you hear me?". Troy wishpered."please sweetheart if you hear me,open this beautiful eyes for me". But Gabriella didn't responded. She was limp in his harms. "help!,I need help here!". Troy shouted. Chad who noticed Troy distress immediately ran to him. When he arrived to Troy,he called to ambulance. " the ambulance on the way,try to stay calm for her my friend,she needs you now more then ever". Chad said. Troy just sat there with Gabriella head on his lamp,and as he heard the ambulance siren he sigh with relive. "hung up sweatheart the ambulance here. you and our baby are going to be allright,this nightmare finally end for good". Troy wishper into Gabriella hair.

**Finally Gabriella returned to Troy arms,but the story didn't end yet.**

**Tell me what you thinked on this chapter. I would like to see your review. Also ,it maby will takes me time ,until i update the next chapter. Pleas,be patients! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys,sorry for making you wait that long. I had busy week,so here it is chapter 13 hope you will like that,and if cours don't forgret review. Tnx for reading my story,enjoy from the reading! :)**

**Always with you:**

**Chapter 13:**

In the hospital waiting room Troy sat,with his head between his hands. He never felt so frustrated but at the same time also so angry on Dani, and on himself. He couldn't shake the thought that in some place he was blame in Gabriella condition. Troy was out from his thought when Chad entered to the room and sat next to Troy. " hey bude,do you know something about Gabriella condition?. Chad asked him softaly. "the doctor didn't came out yet, they still running some test on her and the baby. God!, I hope they will be ok, it's will kill me ifsomething will happen to them". Troy said weekly. "everything will be allright,Gabriella strong and she going to trough this,I'm sure about that man". Chad said while patting his back. Suddenly Taylor entered breathing heavly from running. "where is Gabriella?, how she doing?,did she and the baby allright?". Chad immediately rushed to her,to try and calmed her down. "baby,calme down,we didn't know yet how Gabriella doing,the doctor need to give us the test result the moment they finish to run the test on her and the baby". Chad lead her to near seat.

Troy and the couple sat in tense silence for couple minutes as the doctor entered to the room. "mr Bolton?". The doctor called to Troy. Troy immediately stood from his seat and the couple as well. "hey doctor, tell me how she is?, is she and the baby are going to be allright?". Troy asked anxious. "after we run the test on her we didn't saw any serious damages". The doctor said. "tanks god". Troy sigh with relive."but what about the baby,she had some trriebale pain in her abdomen before she collapsed". Troy continue his question. " the baby also doing good,the pain she had felt was caused from a lot stress. I want keep her here for the night to make sure she had no serious damages and if everything will be good,she will be released tomorrow,but of cours she will be need to be on bed rest at least for one week. Her body need to rest after the trauma she had been trough". The doctor continue his expiation. "ok doctor I'll make sure she will follow your instruction,tank you so much for everything". Troy replaid. "can I see her now?". He asked the doctor. "you welcome. You can see her,she under some medicine,so she sleep now". Troy nodded and went toward Gabriella.

Troy opened the door very slowly,don't want to wake sleeping Gabriella. She lay on the bed with her hands on her belly,she looked to him so vulnerable and all he want to do his hold her tight and make sure that she's really allright. Insted he bent untill his face was inches from her,he stroked her hair slightly. "ho baby,I was so worried that something will happen to you,but now I'm here and I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Your going to be just fine". He wishpered,still passing his hand trought her soft hair. Gabriella started to stir and Troy watched her as her eyes opened slowly,reviling her big brown eyes that he loved so much. She blinked few times untill her eyes construe to the light. "hey beautifully. How you feeling?". Gabriella took a big breath before answering to him. "I feel like I ran marathon. My body so weak,what happened I don't really remember?". Gabriella said in soft voice. "listen to me baby,you feel weak it's because you past a lot in the past two days. If you remember Dani grabbed you and held you in some abandon chalet. You faint when the police and me tried to save you from him". Then Gabriella remembered everything that Dani did to her and tears started flow down her cheeks. "now I remember. Ho Troy it was so scary,I was afraid that he will harm not only me but also our baby. The baby!,what the doctor said,did he allright. I will die if something happened to him". Gabriella started to whimper. "shhh honey,don't worry the doctor said everything is just fine with our baby,and I'm here to make sure nothing like that will ever happen to you,I promise you". Troy soothed her. "now rest and let you body to regain his straight again". He coaxed her. Gabriella was very taired so she let her eyes drop,with knowledge,that Troy here,so nothing bad will happen to her. "good girl". Troy murmured into her hair then he placed soft kiss on her lips and drift to sleep on the chair beside her bed.

The next day Gabriella sat on her bed while reading some book. Chad and Taylor have been flying this morning back to albuquerque after postponed their flight in one day because all the last event that had happened in the two few days. They were wonderfully by taking care on Gabriella and help Troy to keep eyes on her. Gabriella was really upset when they were needed to leave,but Troy was there to comfort her. Also her mother had called her a few minutes ago,after hearing everything that happened to Gabriella she immediately called very worried. After Gabriella had assured her that she fine,Maria calmed down and promised to come and see her soon as she will finish her work in New Jersey. Now Gabriella was bored,Troy was in the living room to give her some time to rest,but she couldn't sleep even though she was tried. Every time she closed her eyes Dani was there,holding her,touching her. She didn't talled Troy anything about what happened in the chalet,she decided that she would do that when she feel ready to share this trriebale experience. Troy entered to the bedroom and Gabriella immediately shifted her atention back to the book. "hey sweetheart,how you feeling?do you need me to give you something?". Troy asked her as he sat on the bed beside her. "no,I'm fine Troy,tank you". She replaid softaly while stroking his cheek. "I'm glad that you and our baby are fine,I was so worried when i didn't know where are you. I missed you so much baby,i love you with all my heart". Gabriella felt how knot closed her thoart and silent tears spilled down her cheeks. She couldn't talked at this moment the emotion over took her,so she pulled him into pational kiss, want to show him how much she loved him. Troy responded by depending the kiss. They kissed a long moment until they were breathless. "I love you so much Troy,I don't know what I would do without you, you mean everything to me". Gabriella wishpered softaly before puling him into another deep and pational kiss.

Gabriella felt Dani strange hands on her. Stroking every part of her body,he was looking deep into her eyes and smile evenly as Gabriella screamed and whimpered. Beggin him to stop this tortur. " stop!,pleas let me go. I can't take it any more". Gabriella screamed from her sleep. Troy immediatly wake jolted from his sleep as he heared Gabriella scream and cry. He saw that her eyes were still close tight as tears falling down her cheeks. He realized that she had nightmare and he need to drow her out from this bad dream. "Gabriella sweetheart,wake up baby,I'm here it's just a dream". Troy talled her softaly while rocking her slightly. As Gabriella heard Troy voice,she opened her eyes who reviled fear and pain. "Troy,you are here. Ho god I was so scared,it feeld so real". Gabriella said between sobs. She huged Troy tightly her head laid on his bare chest and she breathed his senesce. "shhh honey,I'm here now. Nobody gonna hurt you. I promise you". Troy wishpered and he tightied his grasp on couple minute Troy felt Gabriella body relax,he looked down and saw that she was fast asleep. He laid her gently on the bed,pulling the cover on them, then he kissed her forhead and held her against him. wishing that the nightmare would not comeback at least for the rest of this night. he rubbed her belly gently,smiling as he thought about their baby who soon will be born,and with this good thought he drift to sleep.

**Tell me what you thinked on this chapter. The story didn't end yet,so it will improve next. Have a wonderfull weekned and happy valentine.**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys, sorry for not updating so long i was very busy in the last months. i just want to know if you intresting that i continue this story. i would like to read your opnion about this.**

**and tnx to all my readers. xox ilana**


End file.
